


like daylight (it’s golden)

by softiesharpie



Series: She was a punk, she did ballet [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Other, Romance, So Much Softness, ballerina!sara, punk!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: "Is something burning?""Yes, my love for you.""I think it's the stove, babe."OrAva despises cooking but still tries to make Sara breakfast one morning to cheer her up, knowing she's had a rough week.





	like daylight (it’s golden)

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Punk!Ava and Ballerina!Sara. I saw this dialogue prompt on Tumblr and I just had to write it. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Ava woke up with a soft groan as sunlight shined through the curtains of her bedroom.

She was immediately aware of the weight on top of her and smiled softly when she remembered the previous night. It had been wonderful. She and Sara spent most of their time talking and cuddling together, stealing soft kisses in between words, and then falling asleep in each other's arms.

Ava slowly opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Sara fast asleep. She sighed happily, bringing her hand up to gently run through Sara's soft curls. She made sure to be gentle, not wanting to wake her. Sara just scrunched up her nose briefly and nuzzled more into Ava, soft breaths escaping her lips.

Ava stayed like that for awhile, playing with Sara's hair as she looked at her, before she thought of something. She wanted to make Sara breakfast. She smiled at the idea and carefully moved Sara off of her.

She replaced herself with a pillow in Sara's arms, Sara only letting out a quiet groan in response. Ava's heart warmed at the sound and she felt herself start to smile more as she grabbed a brush to help untangle her hair. Once it was decent, she made her way downstairs.

Ava was glad it was Saturday. It wasn't often that they were able to stay the night together, both of their work schedules making it hard for them to be able to sleep in like this.

She walked into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for breakfast. She, to be completely honest, wasn't the best cook. The last time she tried to make a dish, she overcooked it and had to throw it away and order a pizza instead. But, she was determined this time.

She knew the past week had been long and hard for Sara. She was getting ready for her big performance and Ava could tell that she was more stressed than usual.

Ava had all the confidence imaginable in Sara. She knew Sara was talented and that she would do great. Sara, on the other hand, always got nervous about these things and needed some extra reassurance.

Ava thought that Sara waking up to a plateful of breakfast would help cheer her up.

Ava decided to make pancakes, they were simple enough. She poured the batter onto the griddle and waited a bit before flipping the pancakes. She was surprised to see that she'd done it right, they were a nice golden color. She grinned, a jolt of giddiness running through her at finally having done this right.

"Avey?"

Sara's voice made Ava turn around. Ava smiled at the sight of her girlfriend wearing one of her old, baggy sweatshirts with a pair of pink shorts under it. She had her hair up in a high ponytail but it was still a bit messy, which let Ava know that Sara hadn't taken much time to fix her appearance before she came downstairs.

"Hey, baby." Ava said and went over to her. Sara always looked so cute and soft in the morning, and it never failed to make a distinct warm feeling blossom in Ava's chest.

Sara was still clearly half asleep, had a slight red mark on her cheek from where it had been resting on her hand when she was sleeping. It was a beautiful sight, and Ava found herself falling for Sara all over again.

"Whatcha making?" Sara yawned and put her arms around Ava to hug her, resting her head on her chest and closing her eyes. She smiled sleepily when Ava kissed her head and held her back.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Ava chuckled, "but I wanted to make you breakfast. You deserve it and well... I know how much you love pancakes so..." She shrugged.

Ava was still somewhat new to this.

Before Sara, she wasn't too keen on serious relationships like this. She'd been better at things that didn't have any strings attached, which meant that she wasn't used to doing soft gestures like this for her partners. It was new, but she loved doing it.

"Mmm... smells good." Sara mumbled tiredly and pulled back a bit so she could look up at Ava.

She _loved_ seeing Ava like this, loved knowing that she was one of the only people that could see this soft side of Ava. She loved how Ava looked at her with so much love in her eyes. Sara wasn't sure anyone had looked at her like that before Ava.

"Hey there." Ava said with a soft smile, looking into the pair of blue eyes she adored.

Sara giggled. "Hi." She leaned up to give Ava a soft kiss, her arms making their way around the taller blonde's neck.

Ava responded in kind, tightening her arms around Sara's waist to pull her closer as she moved her lips almost lazily against Sara's. She got lost in the moment, only thinking about how Sara's lips felt on hers and how _nice_ it was to have a calm morning like this with Sara.

Sara's focus seemed to be elsewhere as she pulled away, frowning and keeping her eyes closed. "Is something burning?" She whispered, her nose twitching as the distinct smell of burning food filled the room.

"Yes... my love for you." Ava said cheekily with a grin and leaned back in for another kiss.

Sara kissed back for a second before frowning and pulling away again, opening her eyes. She looked past Ava and her eyes widened. "I think it's the stove, babe." She said.

Ava frowned and turned around, gasping when she saw the pancakes now black and smoking. "Shit!" She quickly went over there, turning off the stove and throwing away the pancakes.

She opened the windows, hoping to air out the smell. She tried to ignore the slight tremble in her hands as she looked out the window with her back facing Sara.

Sara was cleaning up the kitchen, wiping down the counters as she hummed quietly to herself.

"Do you want to try again in a minute?" She asked Ava. "I distracted you so it's only fair that I help you make more." She chuckled and turned around the face Ava.

She frowned, noticing that Ava hadn't said a word since the incident.

"Avey?" She said, slowly making her way over to her girlfriend. "Is everything okay?"

Ava sniffed and nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Sara saw Ava's hands go up to her face and she realized that she was wiping away her tears. Ava was crying. It wasn't something that happened often, and Sara could count on one hand how many times she'd seen Ava cry.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, standing next to Ava now and looking at her.

Ava, to her credit, wasn't trying to hide that she was crying, even though it was quite obvious that she was embarrassed about it.

"It's s-stupid." Ava mumbled. She didn't like to cry, but it helped that she was with Sara - the person she trusted most.

"It's not if it made you upset," Sara said and gently took Ava's hand, "please talk to me, babe." When Ava finally looked down at her, Sara pouted and gave her what Ava had coined her "'Puppy Dog Eyes', sticking out her bottom lip a bit just for the effect.

"You know I can't say no to that face." Ava said and smiled. She loved how Sara always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

"I know, that's why I did it." Sara replied and giggled. She saw Ava struggle internally for a moment before softening and seeming to decide what she was going to say.

"I wanted to make you breakfast because I know you had a rough week... you've been stressed lately. About your performance. And I... I just wanted to do something that would cheer you up... but I ruined it. Fuck." Ava groaned, more tears clouding her vision before they fell down her cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm crying over burned pancakes." Ava chuckled wetly and sniffed, searching Sara's expression for anything that looked like annoyance or disbelief. What she saw was pure understanding.

There she went, falling in love with Sara Lance all over again.

"I appreciate you doing this," Sara smiled and continued, "I know how much you hate cooking so... thank you for doing it just for me." Ava chuckled softly.

"But... you being here is enough. You've been... so supportive and patient with me lately. Even when I'm upset or frustrated you just... always know the perfect thing to say. That means everything to me," Sara beamed, "you make me so happy."

Ava blushed and ducked her head with a shy smile on her lips. "Yeah?"

Sara nodded, "yeah." She squeezed Ava's hand. "I love you so much."

Ava blushed more and looked into Sara's eyes, her sadness melting away instantly. "I love you too," she leaned down to give Sara a slow kiss, "but I still want to make you breakfast." She said as she pulled away.

"Can I help?" Sara grinned. "There's this really good blueberry pancake recipe Zari told me about the other day that I've been wanting to try."

Ava couldn't say no to that even if she wanted to. "Let's do it." She grinned.

They went back into the kitchen once the awful smell of burned pancakes was completely gone, and started making another batch of pancakes together.

At some point, Ava could tell how much Sara was enjoying it so she took a step back and watched Sara cook. She soon found herself holding Sara from behind, looking over her shoulder at the perfectly golden pancakes.

A soft smile played on her lips while she watched Sara happily make their breakfast and soon, the sweet smell of blueberries filled the room.

Suddenly, the burned pancakes from earlier didn't seem so important anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm planning an origin story for them because some of you have asked for it and, honestly, I really want to write it. I miss Legends so much, so I'll be writing plenty of fics to get through this hiatus. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
